


Burnt

by Reddie_tozibrak



Category: IT 2017
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddie_tozibrak/pseuds/Reddie_tozibrak
Summary: Eddie admired the swirling smoke from a cigarette. Yet, his heart burns more than his lungs.





	Burnt

Eddie stared at Richies ceiling, millions of thoughts rushing through his head. The sleeping boy beside him was slowly killing him. He wished he had never accepted the invite to the sleepover. He knew he shouldn’t have, but he did. Now, Richies face is burned into his brain.

He let his head fall back on to the wooden headboard, ignoring the ringing in his ears. He saw Richies cigarettes on the desk across the room.

He got up quickly, wincing at the squeaking of the bed. He picked up the box in one hand, and tossed it to the other. Opening the lid carefully, he plucked out a lighter and an already half burned cigarette.

He knew he shouldn’t have done it, but he lifted the cigarette to his mouth and lit it. Mistake number 2. There was something so exciting about knowing that Richies mouth was pressed to this before. He inhaled deeply, dragging the toxic chemicals to his lungs. It burned. It burned so much. However, his lungs ached less than his heart at that moment. He blew the smoke out, admiring the smoke. He finally understood why Richie put himself through it. His heart lifted, but only temporarily.

He took another, longer drag out if the cigarette, but he couldn’t take it this time. His throat burned and scratched. He needed to cough, but he couldn’t risk it. What if Richie woke? His lungs screamed at him to release, but he still held his breath. He gave in and let out a loud choking noise, followed by a cough.

“Eddie?” Richie grumbled, his hand pressing itself to his forehead. Eddie held his breath again, hoping Richie would just go back asleep.

However, he didn’t. Richie sat up, flicking on his lamp. Eddie groaned, and buried his face in his free hand.


End file.
